


Could I get the definition?

by lilyhearted



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blind Date, Fluffy, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oblivious Yunho, Punk/Goth San, Werewolves, comical, dancer yunho, feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyhearted/pseuds/lilyhearted
Summary: Listen, Yunho's blind date is absolutely, positively perfect.San is gorgeous, plays games, likes horror movies, and learns dance routines for fun.He's also said the word mate like five times and Yunho has no idea what that means and is too awkward to ask.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 223
Collections: All Hallows ATEEZ Exchange





	Could I get the definition?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aglassflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aglassflower/gifts).



> Hello! I was so excited to be able to pick up these prompts as a pinch hitter! Really San and Yunho are so cute and I've really been wanting to write for them! I will sort of apologize in advance, because I had initially started writing for one of the more explicit prompts of the set. I got about 3k words in and then my brain just decided to quit on me. I really wanted to do something more spooky or sexy with the Halloween season theme but my creative brain would not cooperate. So instead here is your first prompt which I tried to go a little silly, a little cute and I'm really hoping you enjoy it!

Yunho was late and Hongjoong hyung was going to _kill_ him. 

It wasn’t going to be a nice death either, it was going to be slow and painful. Hongjoong might look small and pretty but Yunho was fairly convinced that just meant he had a smaller vessel to hold all of his anger and deviousness. Seonghwa would probably help him hide the body too, so Hongjoong would definitely get away with it. His life was going to end at the tender age of 21 after only working his dream career as a dancer for a few months. 

Even if Hongjoong wasn’t angry at him, Yunho was still going to have to avoid his studio for at least a few weeks out of embarrassment. He’d been begging for almost a month for his hyung to set up this date for him, only to now blow his chance before the date even got started. 

Moving to the city wasn’t what Yunho thought it would be. 

It’s not like he was expecting his life to suddenly turn into the plot of a drama(okay maybe he was sort of _hoping_ ), but he’d thought it would at least be a little more exciting than it was. 

Not that it was all boring and uneventful. He’d managed to find an apartment that was really small but also didn’t ask him to sign over all his money and eternal soul in rent. He got to dance all day every day for some of the biggest names in the industry. Yunho had even made some really good friends that allowed him to drape his giant body all over them with only minimal complaining. 

Mingi was his first friend there, since they were on the same dance team and could also very easily bond over the various times they’d bumped their heads on doorways. It was largely thanks to Mingi that Yunho got comfortable in the city so fast. They’d go on small adventures during breaks in their practices and Mingi would laugh at all his dumb jokes. Jongho came kind of as a package deal after he’d come to pick Mingi up from a late night practice session. How could Yunho not make friends with Mingi’s boyfriend who had thrown a whining Mingi over his shoulder like he was a sack of flour? It was possibly one of the most impressive things he’d ever seen! 

Meeting Hongjoong had been kind of an accident. Once, when Yunho had been the last one out of the studio for the evening he’d noticed a light on further down in the hallway. Out of curiosity he’d peeked his head through the doorway and nearly panicked when he saw someone slumped over on a desk, face smushed into a keyboard. It had taken a lot of courage to quietly enter the room and move over to the desk just to make sure the person was actually _breathing_ and Yunho wasn’t going to have to call emergency services. Thankfully Hongjoong was alive and not dead. He’d woken him up and made sure he’d gotten him some snacks and water before moving him to the studio couch to sleep. 

Hongjoong was like the kind of person Yunho wanted to be, not in the tiny angry producer way, but in that he worked hard for the things he wanted and somehow managed to maintain a pretty active social life. Yunho was lucky if he managed to crawl back to his apartment and open up his gaming laptop or maybe catch a late night streamer while eating convenience store ramyeon before he inevitably gave in to sleep. Meanwhile Hongjoong had one of the most handsome people that Yunho had ever met as his boyfriend and constantly had people dropping by his studio to say hi or catch up. It was like he’d made a deal with a demon or something to have the perfect life balance, though Yunho had stopped using that phrase because Hongjoong’s boyfriend Seonghwa seemed kind of uncomfortable with it. 

As much as Yunho hated admitting it, he was lonely. Of all the drama plots that he was disappointed didn’t actually occur in his big life changing move, he was most disappointed he didn’t get his big ‘kiss kiss fall in love’ moment. Especially when his friends were happily committed relationships and Yunho was often the third or fifth wheel whenever they went out together. 

It’s not like Yunho didn’t have any sort of social life or didn’t meet people. Being a dancer at a big company did give him some opportunities. Yunho’s major downfall was that he was very good at making friends and not so great at setting up romantic intentions. Seonghwa, Hongjoong’s boyfriend, had called Yunho ‘a giant golden retriever in a human body’, which was probably pretty accurate. Every time he thought something was going somewhere, he’d work up the courage to ask them out only to get told that they only see him as a friend. He wasn’t angry about it, didn’t hold any hard feelings for those people, but it made his nights by himself in his tiny apartment just a little bit lonelier. 

It was also why he’d started on his quest of asking Hongjoong if he’d set him up on a date with someone. Maybe if the setting was romantic to begin with, Yunho wouldn’t have to worry so much about the kind of impression he gave off. Hongjoong knew so many interesting and attractive people, surely there was one that wouldn’t mind being set up on a blind date? Right? 

After a couple weeks of Yunho using his trademark puppy dog eyes on him(and maybe a little nudging from Seonghwa who was soft on Yunho), Hongjoong had finally agreed to set something up. 

And now he was probably going to be plotting Yunho’s death, because after all that pleading he was running late to his date. 

Yunho hadn’t meant to be late, on the contrary he’d left his apartment earlier than he needed to get to the movie theater. But then there had been a dog that had slipped loose from it’s leash and a small girl chasing after it, and he’d missed his bus after chasing the dog down. Then, he’d accidentally gotten off at the wrong stop and he was trying to run the distance from the wrong stop to the theater and dreading just exactly how sweaty his meticulously selected outfit was going to be when he got there. 

Worst of all, because Yunho had been very annoying in pestering Hongjoong about his date, his hyung had decided to share exactly zero information about the person he was meeting other than the time, date, and place to meet them. Which meant that Yunho couldn’t just text them to let them know that he was running late. 

Bursting through the theater doors was probably not one of his greater ideas, as it caused far too many eyes to look abruptly in his direction and his ears to turn a probably unflattering shade of red. Which would make a great first impression on his date, if his date was even still there. Yunho felt disappointed tears start to prickle behind his eyes as on the first scan of the lobby he didn’t see anyone that could possibly be waiting for a date. He’d blown his chance of a ‘kiss kiss fall in love’ moment, and Hongjoong wasn’t ever going to agree to set him up on another date. 

Then, Yunho saw him. A lone figure standing in front of one of the displayed movie posters. 

He felt his heartbeat pick up as he walked toward the person. 

And wow, if Hongjoong hadn’t been angry at him for accidentally standing up his date, Yunho would have been really mad at himself. 

Because the young man standing in front of the poster was possibly one of the most attractive people that Yunho had ever seen. 

He had soft black hair that was long enough to brush against his high cheekbones. The eyes scanning the poster were almost feline. There was a black ring through his lower lip that Yunho was ashamed to admit his first thought was wondering what it would be like to pull it into his mouth. The rest of his clothes were black, including a loose tank top that showed off amazing arms and a tantalizing glimpse of the skin along his ribs. Was that a tattoo? Either way, Yunho was using very quick strides to get to where he was on the off chance that this gorgeous person would give him a second chance even though he was late. If they were even the person he was supposed to be meeting. 

“HiI’mreallysorryIwaslateareyoumydate?” The words just sort of ran together in a stream out of Yunho’s mouth as he got close enough that the person, who is potentially his date, turned to look at him. 

For a moment he didn’t say anything and Yunho just fidgeted nervously. The stranger’s shoulders seemed to tense up for a moment, his eyes going momentarily wider and Yunho thought he saw his nostrils flaring? ‘He’s probably angry’ is all that Yunho could think, or maybe he just didn’t like the way Yunho looked? He had to admit that they didn’t seem super well matched with the whole almost goth thing the stranger had going on and Yunho was just there dressed in a pink t-shirt and denim jacket with his newly dyed strawberry blond hair.

But then, just as Yunho is working up to another apology, the stranger smiled softly and it was like his whole body relaxed. It was a very pretty smile, it made his eyes arch so pleasantly and Yunho was almost stunned for a moment. 

“You’re my mate” Is what the stranger said, soft and almost affectionate, but Yunho was too busy being relieved that he didn’t really pay attention to the words. 

“I’m Yunho, and I’m really so sorry I’m late” Yunho said again, holding out his hand. 

Rather than shaking his hand, the stranger shot him a quizzical look before quickly lacing their fingers together and grinning. It left Yunho surprised and flustered for a moment before he squeezed his hand back. Little victory flags were waving in Yunho’s head, he knew that meeting someone in a date setting was a good idea!

“I’m San, and it’s fine! Really, really fine” There was something like a smirk curling at San’s lips and Yunho thought he saw him look him up and down, which definitely did not help with the red flush already tinting his ears, “We were going to see a movie right? Which one did you want to see?” 

The rapid change from flirty to excited was going to give Yunho whiplash, but he couldn’t help but grin giddily as San swung their arms wildly back and forth. 

“Oh, um, we can see whatever you wanted to see? Or, I don’t know if you’d be into going to see the newest horror movie? I know that’s not everyone’s thing and I swear I’m not doing it in some sort of like, hoping my date will get scared and hide behind me thing?” Yunho wanted to physically shove a hand over his own mouth to stop himself from rambling. But he had actually wanted to see the horror movie, it was only a day before halloween and one of his favorite things around this time of year was watching the variety of new horror movies that came out. Mingi was a big baby so it was impossible to take him to the theater to watch them, and Hongjoong was only slightly less of a baby. Jongho liked them, but never had time to go to the movies with Yunho. 

“Sounds good to me! I like horror movies” San chirped, already dragging them toward the ticket machine while Yunho was somewhat seriously contemplating getting down on one knee to propose. He was really going to have to get Hongjoong hyung a present for setting the date up. 

“I can pay for the tickets, to make up for being late!” Yunho fumbled with one hand to dig out his wallet, not willing to let go of San’s hand even if that would be infinitely more practical. 

“Ok! Then I can pay for food!” San interjected as Yunho moved toward the machine and started the process of buying tickets. He laughed when Yunho turned around to give him a wounded expression. 

“Food is usually more expensive than the tickets!” The complaint was met with another laugh. 

“I don’t mind, it’s my job to provide for my mate anyway!” San shot back. Yunho’s brows furrowed slightly in confusion at the use of the word ‘mate’, but suddenly he felt the brush of lips across his cheek accompanied by the skin warmed metal of San’s lip ring. It was definitely a very thorough distraction, Yunho brought his fingers up to his cheek to touch where San had kissed him and San rolled back from the tips of his toes with a self-satisfied smirk. 

San bought what felt like half the concession stand. 

They actually had to let go of each other’s hands to carry it all into the theater, but as soon as they had sat down San’s hand was flipped upwards and demanding on the armrest between their seats. Not that Yunho was going to complain, not at all. For all that San looked kind of dangerous with the piercings and the all black ensemble with the maybe tattoo, he was actually really cute. So Yunho slid his hand into San’s, kind of mushily happy about the fact that his hand was larger. 

Trying to open his bag of candy with one hand was a struggle that led to half of it spilling on the theater floor. Yunho could feel his ears heating up again, and his lower lip pouted outwards in disappointment until San curiously asked if Yunho wanted to bet on whether he could throw one and catch it in his mouth. Which began a game of who could catch more, much to the obvious annoyance of the six other people in the theater with them. 

As soon as the previews started rolling the two of them did actually stop, even though the theater worker that was going to have to clean up the 30 or so crushed candies on the ground probably wasn’t going to be thrilled with them later. 

It was easy to get sucked into the movie, Yunho had been wanting to watch it for a while. It had a decent plot and the graphics budget was clearly pretty decent even if the jumpscares were kind of predictable. The only time that Yunho actually jumped during the whole movie was when he suddenly felt the weight of San’s head on his shoulder. That did make him freeze, though he tried his hardest to relax. He didn’t want to make San stop. The one peek he allowed himself did confirm that San’s head was resting on his shoulder but he was still watching the movie. 

Admittedly, Yunho only half paid attention to the movie after that. He swore about halfway through he felt San shift and nuzzle into his neck, but he was too focused on trying to stay chill to actually confirm that. Instead he watched menacing vampires prowl around on screen and played with the large number of rings on San’s fingers. 

Beyond what should be humanly possible, they did actually finish off all the food by the time the movie was over. 

Only a new problem emerged. 

Yunho had no idea what happened next. 

It had been a while since he’d been on a date, okay? When he’d asked Hongjoong to set this up, he’d only agreed to set up a movie date. Did the nature of a date entail that they were supposed to get dinner after? Even though it was still the afternoon and they’d just eaten half the theater? He really didn’t want to just end it here, not when San was kind of amazing. 

“There’s an arcade down the street, if you know, you wanted to go with me? Now? Unless you’re busy, which I would totally understand!” Yunho blurted out as the credits were rolling, realizing a second later that he’d accidentally squeezed San’s hand pretty hard. But San didn’t show any signs of pain at the unintentional hand crushing, instead he just smiled at Yunho eagerly. 

“Let’s go!” San was the first to get to his feet and start dragging Yunho out of the theater. 

He’d never thought about it, but Yunho realized walking over to the arcade that movies actually weren’t great first dates. There wasn’t exactly a lot of time to talk while there was a movie playing, so if you _weren’t_ getting dinner afterwards you could leave the date not actually knowing much beyond a few short conversations. 

San asked where he worked as they were walking out of the theater and his excitement when Yunho said he was a dancer was enough to make Yunho’s ears red again. But then Yunho got to be excited because San mentioned that he learned some dances to perform on his streams sometimes, because he was a gaming streamer. Which also led to a nearly 10 minute conversation about League of Legends and the champions that they played and their rankings. Yunho was really thinking that he might have been right with the instinct to propose to San on the spot. 

It also was starting to make him question reality a little bit, because maybe this whole thing was just some sort of elaborate dream that he’d concocted after falling asleep on Hongjoong’s studio couch for the hundredth time after failing to convince him to set up a date again? 

Even if it was a dream though, Yunho wasn’t going to stop the beautiful(potentially figment of his imagination) person from dragging him through the dark but brightly colored and manically musical halls of the arcade back to where the DDR machine was set up. 

By the end of the match the two of them had nearly collapsed into giggles and were trying to find increasingly ridiculous ways of hitting the buttons. Which was how Yunho ended up trying to stand on his hands and also learned that San was actually ridiculously flexible. That was information he definitely did not store away for later, nope, no way. They were both out of breath from both the giggling and the activity when their truly despicable scores for the last round were displayed on the screen. 

Yunho wasn’t expecting to have San’s arms wrapped around him after the laughter died off, a surprisingly serious expression on his face before he buried it into Yunho’s chest. It was easy to just loop his arms around San’s waist, pull him in closer and rest his head on top of his black hair. 

“I’m really, really glad you’re my mate. I was starting to think I wouldn’t find you. But you’re here, and you’re wonderful” San murmured into Yunho’s t-shirt, fingers tightening where they were clenched into the back of it. 

There were a lot of questions that came from that statement, especially considering that the word ‘mate’ was coming up again, but Yunho didn’t really know how to pose any of them that wouldn’t feel like they would break the small precious moment that was making his stomach feel like there were butterflies trapped inside. So he just kept his arms around San and rocked them back and forth slightly. 

Of course, the moment Yunho had tried to preserve was broken not second later when San’s hands wandered downwards and squeezed his ass with a cheery “And you’re really cute too!”

Then San was racing back off into the arcade and Yunho was chasing after him. They played a lot of things: hip bumping each other while playing mortal kombat, Yunho cheering San on as he threw basketballs, accidentally sending an air hockey puck flying. They took turns trying the punching machine, and Yunho thought he did pretty well until San took his turn and set the new highest record. To which he sheepishly admitted that he took a lot of martial arts as a kid. It did give Yunho another excuse to check out his arms though. 

They had decided to get ice cream from the shop next door when San stopped walking to stare into one of the claw machines. Yunho crowded up behind him, hunching so he could hook his chin over San’s shoulder as he inserted money into the machine to try and win the really cute stuffed dog. Eventually it led to Yunho wiggling in along the side of the machine to try and direct the claw for him. When they’d still only managed to move the plush an inch after a couple minutes Yunho volunteered to take the joystick over from a slowly getting more huffy San. Never was Yunho so grateful for his weird luck in games than when the dog plush safely arrived at the prize shoot and San leaned up to press another kiss on his cheek. 

Seated at an outside table across from a plush dog while waiting for San to come back with their ice cream, Yunho contemplated what gift he should get Hongjoong for setting him up on the perfect date. He wouldn’t be able to afford anything super amazing, but he could probably buy him all his favorite snacks or treat him to dinner or something. With that thought in mind he opened his text thread with Hongjoong intending to ask what day he was free only to discover a text he’d missed around the time they’d arrived at the arcade. 

**Hongjoong** : Yunho I’m so fucking sorry, please tell me you’re not still waiting at the theater. 

**Hongjoong** : Hyojin didn’t text me he wasn’t going to be able to make it until like ten minutes ago.

 **Hongjoong** : I’m going to absolutely kill him. 

**Hongjoong:** I’ll make it up to you, set you up on another date or get you food or something. 

**Hongjoong** : Yunho??? You’re still not at the theater right?

Yunho should probably write out a text to Hongjoong to make sure he’s not panicking. That would be the responsible thing to do. Only San was coming back with two cups of ice cream in his hands while humming happily and a horrible, horrible thought had occurred to Yunho. 

“Did I kidnap you?” Yunho asked as San set down the ice cream and picked up the stuffed dog in his chair so he could sit down with it in his lap. It was very cute, but there were more pressing matters. 

“Did you what?” San asked, in the middle of reaching for the spoon in his ice cream. 

“Did I, like, kidnap you, accidentally?” Yunho asked again, his lower lip pulled between his teeth. 

“No?” San said it like a question, head tilted curiously. 

“Because I was supposed to be going on a blind date set up by my hyung and I saw you at the theater and I thought you must be my date. But hyung texted me and said that the person I was supposed to be going on a date with never actually showed up. So I just...did I kidnap you? Were you supposed to meet someone and I totally just steamrolled you into going on a date with me?” Yunho knew he was rambling again, but he was kind of panicking. It had been the best date of his life and he wasn’t even supposed to be on a date with San in the first place!

“Woah woah, you didn’t kidnap me Yunho. I came on this date very willingly” San reassured, voice firm as he reached over to place his hand placatingly over Yunho’s. 

“But why? Why would you just agree to go on a date with me?” Yunho was so baffled by that, that San hadn’t even questioned it when Yunho had just run up to him and said sorry for being late. 

“Hello? Have you seen yourself? Ridiculously tall, pretty and soft looking? Besides, you’re my mate?” San shrugged like it was no big deal. 

“I don’t even know what that means!” Yunho whined, because everything was only getting more confusing. 

“Yunho! I’ve said the word mate like five times now?” San’s dark brows furrowed and he reached over with his other hand to use both hands to clasp Yunho’s like he was afraid the dancer was going to use his long legs to run away. 

“Yeah, I know, but I just didn’t want to be awkward and bring it up?” Yunho’s voice got smaller with embarrassment, his cheeks puffing outward as he huffed. 

“Ok, ok. Let’s start over. How much do you know about the supernatural?” San asked, which Yunho thought was a very off topic line of questioning but at least San didn’t seem mad about his almost kidnapping. 

“Does the movie we just watched count?” 

“Ew, no the vampires in that were super gross looking” 

“Then I definitely don’t know a lot,” Yunho admitted. Really, the most he knew about the supernatural was from popular media. But wasn’t that all the supernatural was? Yunho had maybe a possible belief in ghosts, but vampire and werewolves were just myths, right?

“Oh, weird!” Well, San saying that in a high pitched chipper tone definitely did not set Yunho’s nerves at ease, “I thought you would know more! You smell like you hang out with wolves a lot, and maybe like a demon or something? It definitely smells like brimstone. Something fishy too, like a siren.”

“I smell like fish? And _wolves_?” That was definitely more information about himself than Yunho felt comfortable knowing. It made him want to take a shower. 

“Not like actual wolves, though if you were hanging out with actual wolves that also would probably explain it. But I was thinking werewolves, like me!” San said it so happily that for a second Yunho was just going to go along with it. Yup, San said he was a werewolf totally normal. Then the reality caught up with him and Yunho was looking around himself rapidly trying to spot the hidden camera. 

“...Is this some kind of really elaborate prank? Is Hongjoong hyung going to pop out any second now to tell me this is my punishment for being annoying? I knew this was too good to be true, meeting someone ridiculously pretty who plays video games and likes dancing and holding my hand” Yunho’s throat felt a little tight as he pulled his hands away from San’s to run through his own hair. 

“Yunho, I promise I’m not pranking you. I can prove it!” San protested quickly, scooting his chair closer, “But do you really think I’m ridiculously pretty?” 

“I think you know that you’re ridiculously pretty” Yunho can hear himself pouting but can do absolutely nothing to stop it. 

“But it’s nicer hearing you say it” San tilts his head forward to look Yunho in the eyes, a sweet smile on his lips that was making Yunho feel all sorts of fluttery again. 

“You said you were going to prove you’re a werewolf” Yunho reminded, trying to be firm despite his instinct to just turn into goo around San. 

“Ok, I’m only going to do this once so watch carefully alright?” San looked around them quickly before turning back to face Yunho. His hands went up to cup Yunho’s cheeks, making sure that Yunho was facing him and paying attention. Which wasn’t really necessary, because Yunho wasn’t even _blinking._

At first, Yunho thought nothing was happening and San was just bullshitting him to continue whatever prank camera he must be on. But then, he watched as the irises of his eyes turned a golden color and then bled into the whites. San’s lips parted and Yunho could definitely see a row of teeth that were much sharper than they had been moments ago. Just as quickly, both changes retracted back to normal. 

“Convinced?” There was a smirk on San’s lips as he watched what probably was a very wide eyed and dumb look on Yunho’s face. 

“Kind of? I mean that was definitely not...normal” Yunho settled for once he’d gained control of his brain’s function again. 

“If you want you can come over tomorrow night for the Halloween full moon and you can see me fully wolfed out. Wooyoung and Yeosang say I’m kind of just like a big dog. Plus you’re my mate, werewolves don’t hurt their mates” San said matter-of-factly, reaching up to smooth down Yunho’s hair. 

“What does that mean, that I’m your mate? You never explained that” Yunho questioned, leaning into the petting of his hair anyway. 

“Every werewolf has a person that’s destined for them. It’s kind of a feeling you get? It’s hard to describe, just sort of like your world centers in on that person for a minute. They also smell really good.” San’s fingers trail down to Yunho’s neck, and suddenly he thought that the nuzzling in the theater probably hadn’t been his imagination.

“And I’m your mate?” Maybe this was all still a bit crazy and unbelievable, but it felt real enough. 

“Yeah! I was worried I wouldn’t ever find you. Most werewolves are mates with other werewolves, there are these giant mixers we start going to when we turn 18. But I guess I’m one of the rare ones that have a human mate. Not that I’m complaining, I already like you so, so much” San laughed, bringing his hands up to squish Yunho’s cheeks again. 

“You like me?” Yunho asked quietly, because of course that was what his brain grabbed onto. Sure, he had five million more questions about all of this. Like how was San a werewolf? Was he turned? Was he just born one? Were all the other supernatural creatures real too? Why did San know what a demon smelled like and was there actually one in Yunho’s life? 

But at the end of the day Yunho had been on a really good date and just wanted to know if the cute boy liked him. 

“Yeah, I really like you. Do you like me?” San’s voice was gentle as he tilted his head up toward Yunho, hands still on his cheeks. 

It took less than a second for Yunho to dip his head down slightly and brush his lips across San’s. They were just as soft as they looked and the metal ring in the center of his lower lip pressed into his lips in a way that made him want to dip back down and play with it, to see what it would feel like if it was pressed more firmly to his own lips. But that wasn’t the purpose of the kiss, nor was it exactly decent to do in public. Because they actually were still in public though Yunho may have temporarily forgotten that fact. 

“I really like you too” He admitted after pulling backwards. San had an absolutely cheshire grin on his face. 

“Okay, so where do we go from here?” 

“Well, I probably should give you my number, and then maybe I can come over tomorrow night? I still have a lot of questions” Yunho offered, already digging for his phone to offer it out to San. 

The speed at which San inputted his number and texted himself was actually kind of impressive. In no time at all he was looking down at the new contact in his phone that was surrounded by no less than six heart emojis, two mountains, and a singular wolf one. 

He might have to actually get Hongjoong snacks anyway. Because if not for him arranging the date that stood him up, Yunho wouldn’t have been at the theater at the right time. Which meant that he wouldn’t have a second date with his maybe-werewolf maybe-boyfriend maybe-mate. 

Yunho watched San giggle as he put emojis around Yunho’s name in his own phone. 

Yeah, definitely going to have to treat Hongjoong to dinner. 


End file.
